


Seraphic

by TropicalDepressionKatya



Series: Seraphic [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, also the style is really fucking weird but i like it, also: may contain talk about Bee Movie, but ya know, get ready for your cliche high school lesbian story, i would like it if you read it, you probably will know the end before reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalDepressionKatya/pseuds/TropicalDepressionKatya
Summary: Farrah was living her best life, knowing who she was and how she was going to end up. That is, until a girl moves into town, amazing Farrah with how awesome is.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So... This is gonna be a ride. I don't really have something to say, except that I know the chapters are extremely short, but that I like it like that. It just means more things will happen, I guess. Because they're so short, I'll upload every other day! I just want to thank my amazing friend @randompizzaeater! You should follow her in Tumblr and read her amazing stories on ao3, she's so talented I might die.

The thing Farrah noticed first was her hair. It was long, wavy. With every step, it bounced, living a life on its own while still looking absolutely stunning. 

Even though there was a lot of noise, Farrah swore she could hear her laugh. Her laugh was clear like crystal, warm like a hug. Farrah had never seen the girl before. Adore was walking next to her, laughing as well. She probably was new, Adore always showed the new girls around. 

"New girl?" Sasha asked, nudging Shea's side. Shea leaned forwards, nodding. 

"She's hot," Shane said. Farrah should be angry, or at least give him a shove, but she didn't. Her eyes seemed to be married to the new girl's back. She sat down, and Farrah saw her face. She had a beautiful face, there was no doubt in that. "Don't worry, not as hot as you." Shane kissed her cheek and Farrah forced a smile. 

She glanced at the girl again, who was laughing again. Her blonde hair jumping up and down slightly. Shane was right, the new girl was hot.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I won't be posting a note every chapter. This is just to let you know I have a Tumblr for my drag race writing. It's @sunny-writing so come talk to me or give me prompts or whatever!

The first time Farrah talked to the new girl was in chemistry. They got paired up together. "Hi, I'm Aja," She smiled at Farrah. 

"I'm Farrah," She said as she sat down next to her. She couldn't help but smile as well. 

"I like your hair," Aja leaned back in her chair. "I think it suits you." 

"I dyed it a few months ago," Farrah let her fingers run through it. Her hair was soft, but Aja's hair looked softer. " I think you'd look great with purple hair." 

Aja chuckled, opening her book. Maybe I will dye it one day," She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, macromolecules,"


	3. Chapter Three

"How's school going?" Farrah didn't feel like making small talk right now. 

"Pretty good," Farrah kept looking at her food. Aja was on her mind. They didn't talk a lot that wasn't about chemistry that day, but she was still intrigued. 

"How's Shane?" Her mom just had to keep trying. 

"Fine." 

"You know," Her mom put her fork down, smiling. "You should invite him over! We haven't seen him in ages!" 

Farrah didn't really want to invite him. Their relationship wasn't what it used to be. "I don't know, he's busy a lot." 

"You could try to actually make a conversation," Her mom started to grow annoyed, but Farrah just wanted to be left alone. 

"I don't really feel like it," She shrugged. 

Her mom groaned in annoyance, but her dad seemed more understanding. "Stress about Nationals?" 

It was easy to blame it on that. "Yes," 

"See, honey, she's just stressing a bit. Give her a break."


	4. Chapter Four

"So," Charlie closed her water bottle. "Party at my place tomorrow. Who's in?" 

Several people at their table shouted or exclaimed happily. Charlie's parties were always great. She had a pool, lots of alcohol and according to Alexis, a lot of hot guys. 

"Babe, you have to come," Shane almost begged. "It'll be fun." With that, he meant that he wanted to show her off to his friends. 

"Sure," Farrah shrugged. Her friends would be there, so it would probably be okay. "Aja!" She saw the girl pass, looking for a place to sit. Farrah patted the chair next to hers, smiling brightly. 

"Hey," Aja waved, sitting down next to Farrah. 

"Aja, meet..." Farrah trailed off. There were a lot of people sitting on the table. "Sasha, Alexis, Shea, Shane and Charlie." She introduced the people sitting closest. 

"Hey," Aja repeated herself. 

"Oh, you have to come to Charlie's party tomorrow!" Farrah was a lot more excited now. "They're always fun." 

Aja seemed a little bit overwhelmed by everything. It was easy to forget she hasn't been there that long. But, she looked back at Farrah, smiling. "I'll be there." 

And with those words, Farrah found herself looking forward to the party.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would update every other day, and i wanted to, I really did. But I had to write a really big essay, which I should've done three months ago, in 1,5 week. So I didn't even have time to sleep, really. But I'm back again and I'm going to keep posting though my exams! So yeah, every other day for real now!

Farrah felt a little left out when Shane was talking to his friends. His arm was around her waist, but she felt like arm candy. 

None of his friends even knew her, she wouldn’t be surprised if they got her name wrong. “Babe, could you go grab me and the boys another beer?” 

There were at least ten boys. How could she possibly carry that? “Sure,” Farrah was happy to be able to get away, though. 

As she walked to the kitchen to get a few beers, she saw Sasha and Shea. They’d always been close, but now they were literally close. Their fingers were linked together and their legs were touching. Farrah wondered how long it would take them to actually kiss. Juju was sleeping on the table, and Jinkx was sitting under the table, making a phone call. 

Jinkx was laughing, and Farrah swore she could hear Dela’s voice through the phone. 

She didn’t expect to bump into Aja. Well, Aja bumped into her. “You made it!” Farrah was happy. She hoped Aja would be willing to spend time with her, she was in need for at least a little bit entertainment. 

“I said I’d come,” Aja grinned. “We were going to play never have I ever, want to join?” Aja opened a cabinet as if it was her own house, grabbing a bottle of heavy liquor. 

“Sure,” she probably shouldn’t, but she didn’t want to stay with Shane. 

“Let’s go, then!” Aja lead Farrah outside, where a few people were gathered, some on foldable chairs and others on the ground. She recognized Shangela, Trixie, and Katya. Alexis and Trinity would probably be there, too. 

“I brought someone!” It only now hit Farrah that Aja was probably a little tipsy. “Let’s play!”


	6. Chapter Six

“Never have I ever,” Alexis seemed to be thinking about this one. She was pretty drunk, which usually meant she was more fun. “Threw up on someone!” 

Adore, Trinity and Laganja took a sip. 

“Really guys?!” 

They shrugged, grinning. “Sometimes things just happen,” Was Trinity’s vague explanations. Farrah couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Farrah, you’re up!” Sasha and Shea had joined them just a few minutes ago. They said Juju started snoring. 

Look, the thing is, Farrah likes Shane. She really did. He was her first boyfriend. So why did she care so much about this question? She knew she shouldn’t have said it, but she did anyway. 

“Never have I ever kissed a girl.” No one looked much behind the question, but Farrah’s eyes were, is she wanted to or not, glued to Aja. 

Aja grinned and drank the last bit of her drink. Farrah saw that Adore, Bianca and Trixie drank something. She didn’t have to look at Sasha and Shea. 

“You’ve kissed a girl?” Farrah wished she could stop herself from asking. 

“You’ve never?” Farrah chuckled nervously. She has never kissed a girl. “Do you want to?” 

Farrah didn’t know that. This was supposed to be a time to figure that out, but she wasn’t sure if she was brave enough. Luckily, she was saved by Shane. 

“Babe,” He was even drunker than before. “You didn’t get my drink.” He pouted. Aja rolled her eyes. 

“Did he make you get his drink?” 

“And for his friends,” Farrah smiled. “I’d better go. Have fun!” She walked to Shane. Not because she didn’t like hanging out with Aja, but because she liked him. 

Yeah, Farrah likes him.


	7. Chapter Seven

“Trinity!” Shea called out. “You can go higher than that! Jaymes, What was that, girl?” It was obvious the stress was starting to get to her. 

“Bad mood?” Farrah whispered to Sasha, who nodded, a look of sorrow in her eyes. She felt bad for her. 

“We’ll have to do better if we even want a chance at the nationals,” Shea clapped her hands and turned around. “From the top!” She started the music. 

Farrah felt like she did all she could. She felt like everyone did all they could. It had been a long practice, and Shea wasn’t going easy on them. When the song ended, Farrah found herself hoping for practice to be over. 

“Take a few minute break,” Shea called out, rubbing her hand over her forehead. They still had weeks, and yet, Shea was already stressing. 

Farrah walked to the bleachers, Alexis following her closely. “Shea is not going easy on us,” She started, but Farrah was already distracted. 

“Hey,” Aja said. “I saw you, you’re really good.”

Farrah found herself blushing slightly. “Thank you, we’re hoping to win Nationals. Or at least get a chance to win.” 

“Well,” Aja pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ll definitely be cheering for you.” 

Farrah could only smile. “Thank you,” 

“Farrah! Come on, break is over!”

“Gotta run,” Farrah smiled at Aja, only now realizing she probably smelled and looked pretty bad. “See you tomorrow?”

Aja nodded, offering the girl a soft wave. Was she blushing?


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a super short chapter today! hope you have an amazing evening and or day!

“Farrah,” Aja nudged her leg with her foot, forcing her to turn around. “Can I borrow a pen?” 

“Sure,” Farrah dug in her pencil case, handing a pink pen to Aja. Aja grinned. 

“It matches your hair.” Farrah chuckled. 

“That’s why I bought it,” 

“Wow,” Aja leaned back in her chair. “I don’t believe that.” 

“Good,” Farrah turned her self a little bit more. “Because if I did that, I wouldn’t be able to take myself seriously.” 

Aja laughed, earning a glare from Mr. Green. She quickly shut her mouth. “It matches your hair anyway,” 

“That just means I’m lucky,” Farrah smiled, and they held eye contact a little too long. Farrah was the one to look away. She turned back around, trying to get that stupid grin and blush off her face.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another super short one! still hope you enjoyed, though :)

Shane was kissing Farrah’s neck, his hands moving over her body. 

“Shane,” Farrah pushes his shoulder. “We should stop.” 

Shane didn’t. 

“Shane,” Farrah pushes him harder, until he pulled away. “I mean it.” 

“What the fuck?” Farrah didn’t meet his eyes, she looked at the dirty floor, the poster that was starting to fall off and his closet that was still open. The smell of feet wasn’t covered by the perfume he had sprayed before Farrah came. 

“I’m not in the mood,” Shane snatched his shirt from the floor. It could’ve been any shirt, there were a lot. “Not now.” 

“I think you should leave,” He sounded angry. Farrah understood that. 

“Yeah,” she got up and grabbed her purse. She didn’t want to be around him now anyway. Without a goodbye, Farrah let herself out.


	10. Chapter Ten

Shea rested her head against Sasha’s shoulder, sighing. “It’s been such a long week,”

“Yeah,” Sasha agreed, nodding her head but not too much. “I need a few days to relax.” 

Shea chuckled, burying her face in Sasha’s neck. “I was thinking about a party.” 

“I could use one as well,” Alexis joined them, she looked a little frustrated. “Especially after you suggested it.” 

“Did someone mention a party?” Aja appeared out of nowhere, smiling brightly and sitting next to Farrah, glancing at her shorty. 

“Just that we need one,” 

“My parents aren’t home this weekend,” Aja pushed the straw between her lips. “I can throw one.” 

Alexis raised her eyebrows. “That’s a lot to handle, new girl.” 

“I’m not new anymore,” Aja said a little harsher than was necessary. “Besides, I threw parties all the time before I moved.”

“I can spread the word,” Shea took her phone. “Do you have a pool? You better have a pool.” 

“I do,” Aja nodded. “Farrah, are you coming?” She turned to Farrah. 

“Of course I’ll be there,” she would show up only for Aja. “I’ll wear my new bathing suit.” 

“Pink?” 

“Good guess, but blue.” 

Aja smiled, chuckling. “Look at you, being versatile.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

“How’s Shane doing? Haven’t seen him in awhile,” Farrah’s mom was folding the laundry, looking over at her daughter. “Are you still okay?” 

“Mom,” Farrah carefully put down her pen. It was the pink pen Aja borrowed. Ever since she got it back, the pen made her smile. “Are you and dad still in love?” 

Her mom laughed. “Of course, sweetie.” 

“How do you know?” 

Her mom turned to look at her, frowning a little. “Because I’m still happy to see him come home every night. Because spending time with him doesn’t feel like a chore.” 

Farrah picked her pen back up, bringing it to her lips. Biting her pen was a nervous habit she hated. “What if I don’t love Shane like that?” 

Her mom didn’t seem to think much of it, she chuckled and placed the towel she was folding on top of the other. “Of course you do, you’ve been dating for ages.” 

Farrah sighed, looking back at her paper. “I guess you’re right.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

“Farrah! You made it!” Aja hugged her tightly, her hair was straightened and she looked a little bit better than she normally did. 

“I told you I would come,” Farrah couldn’t stop her smile. “I hope I’m not too late.” 

“Are you kidding? The party is only starting now, since you arrived.” Farrah chuckled, and at that very moment, she wished Shane would’ve jumped in a hole. 

“Farrah, finally,” Aja slightly scrunched up her nose, turning around to Shane. “Come on, I’ve been waiting.” 

Farrah sighed, smiling apologetically at Aja. “I should probably go for a while, I’ll see you later?” Aja’s voice wasn’t as warm and cheery as it had been. She kept glancing at Shane. 

“Sure, I’ll find you later!” 

Shane wrapped his arm around Farrah’s waist, leading her to his friends, who’d only look at her strangely. She couldn’t wait until she could go back to Aja.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say what?! Double update today! that's right!!! I hope you all have a wonderful evening and enjoy the chapter!

“So, are you in?” Farrah swore she could hear Alexis yell ‘don’t be boring’, but the music was too loud to be sure. But Aja was asking her. How could she turn down Aja? 

“Isn’t that a game for little kids?” Farrah laughed, following Aja. 

“Sis, there’s so much more we can do in seven minutes now,” Aja winked at her, and Farrah felt her cheeks heat up. “Come on,” Aja pushed open a door that lead to her living room, where the music wasn’t as loud. For a second, Farrah wondered where there’d be a closet in the living room, but she noticed a door, and guessed it lead to a smaller space. 

“Okay, Alexis, you go first!” Alexis spun the bottle, blushing when it landed on Matt, possibly the hottest guy in school. 

“Seven minutes in the clock,” Shea was sitting in Sasha’s lap, and Sasha looked more than happy with it. 

Alexis and Matt disappeared behind the door. Seven minutes went by fast, apparently. Alexis and Matt returned soon, and Alexis her hair was messy. Farrah couldn’t help but smile. 

“Aja, you’re up!” 

Aja spun the bottle, and Farrah’s heart stopped when it landed on her


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Farrah was shocked, first of all. She couldn’t do it, Shane was just downstairs. She loved Shane. 

“Seven minutes on the clock,” Shea called from Sasha’s lap, giggling as Sasha kissed her cheek. There were a few ‘oohh‘s and laughs. 

“Hot,” commented someone, but Alexis slapped his arm immediately. Farrah couldn’t help but blush. 

Aja had pushed herself up and extended her hand for Farrah to take. “We don’t have to do anything,” That should have comforted her, but it didn’t. However, she forced a smile and took Aja’s hand. 

Farrah sat down on the closet floor, Aja’s legs brushing against hers as she did the same. 

“Don’t worry, we can just talk,” Aja said, smiling. “How are you and Shane?” Farrah was never one to lie. 

“I don’t know,” Farrah looked down at her hands. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Aja asked after a long moment of silence. 

“I feel like he doesn’t appreciate me, like I don’t feel like I’m supposed to.” Aja nodded, and even though Aja didn’t say anything, Farrah felt understood. “Maybe we’ve just reached the end.” 

“I-“ Shea’s voice was loud when she yelled that the seven minutes were over. Farrah pushes herself up, but was surprised by Aja. Aja quickly kissed her cheek. 

“You’re amazing, you should be with someone who knows that, and appreciates you.” 

Aja didn’t usually say sweet things like that, so Farrah just had to believe her. Partly because she sounded sincere, partly because it was Aja, and Farrah would believe anything she told her.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but denying any possibility of being gay or not straight is my fave trope ever. it's cliche but in my eyes it ok

“Nationals are near!” Shea loudly called. “If you’re going to do it like this, we won’t even make it to the second round.” 

Farrah knew everyone was trying their best, but the extra practices were definitely tiring everybody. “Can’t we take a break?” 

“No!” Shea stated, walking back to start the music again. It was Shea’s last year. Her last chance at winning the Nationals. “One more time!” She clapped her hands, and everyone knew one more time actually meant another thirty minutes. 

Some girls groaned, but most of them just did as they were told. Arguing with Shea was something everyone tried to avoid. 

The music started again and Farrah gave it her all. Her kicks were just a little higher and her twirls a little more controlled. Her muscle control was slightly better than it had been last time. 

Surprisingly, Shea gave them a short break after one time. Farrah was the first one back at the bleachers. She didn’t sit down, but she did take her phone from her bag. She saw a message from Aja, who wished her a good practice. It was one of the sweetest things someone has ever done to her. 

“Why are you blushing?” Sasha asked, her face red as she pressed her water bottle to her face. 

“Nothing,” Farrah smiled and put her phone back. “It’s the heat.” It definitely wasn’t Aja’s message. It couldn’t be, because Farrah was in love with Shane. She was in love with Shane, a guy. Aja was just a good friend who made her laugh without even trying. They were just friends because Farrah was straight.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Shea was pacing up and down the sidewalk while waiting for the teachers to return. She was nervous. Of course she was, she was the captain. Sasha was trying to calm her down, and even though they were so in love, Shea didn’t seem happy with Sasha right now. 

Farrah had her own problems; her mom and dad wouldn’t make it until tomorrow. Farrah didn’t even know if they were going to be in time to see her performance. Shane also hadn’t shown up yet. He had a tendency to be late, but he understood this was important for her. So she told herself he would come. 

“Everyone is stressing out,” Jaymes said softly. “I mean, I am, too, but we still have a whole evening.” Jaymes was sitting on a bench, her legs swinging back and forth. 

“I get it, it’s just taking a long time.” Farrah smiled and moved over to Jaymes. She pulled her jacket closer to her body; it was starting to get colder. 

“Alright girls,” Miss Visage appeared outside again. “Here are the keys, you know who you’re sharing a room with. Get some rest, have a swim, grab a bite. Don’t be late tomorrow.” How could they be late? They’ve been training for this during summer, and Farrah knew everyone would be at least an hour early. 

Hands flew to keys, and girls dashed inside the hotel. Farrah could hear Shea yell that they’d be expected in thirty minutes to go over the routine again. 

Alexis had the key, and Farrah just followed her. Their room was on the second floor, and Farrah had never been in a prettier room. 

When her phone buzzed, she didn’t even notice. It wasn’t until Alexis raised her brow that Farrah excused herself. 

“Hey, babe,” It was Shane. 

“Hey, why aren’t you here yet?” Farrah was nervous, because somehow she knew why. She had never been the most important to him. 

“About that,” Farrah’s heart sunk. “I won’t make it.” 

“What? Why?” Farrah was sad, disappointed, angry. 

“Marc hooked us up with some tickets to a big game tonight! I couldn’t let that pass-” 

“You knew this was important to me,” Farrah felt tears well up in her eyes. 

“Babe-” 

“Don’t ‘babe’ me,” She might be crying, but that didn’t make her any less angry. “Just… Fuck you, Shane.” And with that, she hung up. 

“Troubles in paradise?” 

“What paradise?” Farrah said through grinded teeth, slamming her phone down on the dresser and storming outside. She needed some air. 

The tears had stopped falling, he wasn’t worth her tears. 

“Farrah,” The breathless voice made her turn around. “Are you okay?” 

She saw Aja. She looked slightly out of breath, as if she had been running. She still looked beautiful. 

“Aja, you made it.” 

Aja smiled, shrugging. “I told you I would come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you look at that, a longer chapter! This is my favorite chapter thus far, it's very cliche but things like this make me smile:)   
> I hope you have a lovely day/evening <3


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless self-promo: if you want to, you should check out my other story! it's a police au. i just uploaded chapter three, and I'll tell you guys first, something really big is coming up! it's going to be intense and all angsty.

Excited yells and happy shouts were heard in the hallway. Shea’s team made it to the Nationals. Farrah was incredibly happy. They did it. Her mom and dad made it. Aja was cheering loudly for her. Farrah was happy, and her face gave that away. 

“Farrah,” She turned around, wide smile still on her face. If possible, her smile got even bigger when she spotted Aja, who was running towards her. Aja wasn’t one for hugs, so Farrah was taken back when Aja hugged her tightly. “You did it!” 

Farrah rested her head on Aja’s shoulder, her hair smelled nice; like vanilla and some sort of flower. Maybe honey, too. “Thank you for coming,” Farrah would lie if she told anyone she wasn’t happy with that. Probably happier than if Shane came. He wasn’t great at being supportive. Aja was. “Like, really, thank you.” 

“I wouldn’t have missed it for anything in the world,” Aja pulled back, glowing with pride. Aja was an unpredictable lady, but never in a million years, had Farrah though she would kiss her. And yet, Aja bent down a little, pressing her lips against Farrah’s. 

Farrah was in shock, Aja was kissing her. No matter how hard Farrah tried to make herself push Aja away, she couldn’t. Aja’s lips were too soft, and her hand was too warm. “I’m sorry,” Aja pulled back as quickly as she had pressed herself against Farrah. “I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“I-” What do you say in a situation like this? Farrah had liked the kiss a lot, it was different from whenever Shane kissed her. “It’s okay.” Farrah’s voice was soft, high pitched.

Aja opened her mouth to say something else, but Alexis turned around the corner. “There you are,” She took a few steps closer. “We’re going to celebrate with wine at the pool.” 

Alexis noticed Aja. “You’re welcome to join us,” Alexis smiled a wide smile, which was unique for her. 

“No, thank you,” Aja couldn’t bring herself to smile. “I’m just going to go to my room.” 

Alexis shrugged. “Suit yourself, come on, Farrah.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay look who's back to irregular updating? this gal.   
> but look, finals are literally less than a week away, so i'm kinda busy studying. so if i skip a day, that's probably why, sorry!

Aja hadn’t been at school for two days and Farrah was starting to get worried. It probably was a little vain to think that it was because of their kiss, but Aja hadn’t been answering her texts, either. Farrah had never thought she’d miss her so much. 

“Have you heard anything from Aja?” Farrah sat down next to Sasha, which was pretty uncommon. 

“Last time I saw her she looked a little bit sick,” Sasha shrugged. “I’m guessing she’s just sick.” 

“She isn’t answering my texts,” 

“Did something happen between you two?” Farrah bit her lips, looking down at her hands.

“Kinda? Nothing too bad, I guess.” 

“You could always go to her place,” Sasha was almost standing, trying to look for Shea, probably. “She loves those chocolate chip cookies.” 

There wasn’t much doubt inside Farrah; she was going to go to Aja’s place. Farrah wasn’t one for confrontation, even though she didn’t mind talking about her feelings. If she hurt Aja, she wanted to make it up to her. “Thanks, Sasha.” 

So Farrah went on with her day, they only had three periods left, anyway. When school was over, she sped over the parking, Aja’s address already in the GPS on her phone. It was a fifteen-minute walk. 

“Babe, can we talk for a minute?” Shane seemed to appear out of nowhere, but that might have been because Farrah was looking at her phone. Since the call, she hadn’t texted him, and he hadn’t texted her. 

Farrah just crossed her arms, still angry with him. Besides, she didn’t have time for that now. 

“Congratulations on making it to the Nationals,” He began. 

“Let me stop you there,” Farrah said. “You didn’t even text to ask if we got in. It’s Tuesday, and this is the first time you talked to me. What makes you think I now have time for you? You certainly didn’t have time for me.” 

“Babe-” 

“I have a name.” Farrah was done with Shane. 

“Farrah,” He corrected himself. “I’m sorry, I fucked up. I should’ve been there for you. Can’t we just… Talk for awhile? The ice cream place?” 

“I can’t, I’m going to my friend's house.” 

She half expected Shane to argue with her, but he didn’t. “Sure, you can text me when you’re available.” 

And with that, Shane leaned down to kiss her cheek before walking away. Farrah should have thought about that, because that whole conversation was nothing like Shane, but she didn’t. She didn’t because she wanted to make sure Aja was okay. She wanted to make sure if everything between them was okay. She just wanted to talk to Aja.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me awhile! I hope you're all doing great! <3

Farrah never thought she’d be happy to see Aja sick. It probably was a little far-fetched to think Aja didn’t come to school just because of her. Maybe it was a good thing Farrah didn’t bring cookies with her. 

“Why didn’t you answer my texts?” Farrah asked, pouting slightly as she watched Aja in her bed. Aja might be sick, but she still grinned. 

“My charger died. Mom would get me one today,” Farrah was relieved that Aja didn’t seem mad at her. But Farrah didn’t like bottling up feelings. 

“Look,” She didn’t know where to begin, she only knew it was already eating her. “I just want to say sorry… About this weekend.” Farrah had wanted to say more. She wanted to say how she kind of enjoyed it. How it had meant more than any kiss with Shane had. How she was straight but apparently not really. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Aja coughed. “It was an in the moment thing, I’m sorry.” Aja gave her a sad smile, and Farrah found herself disappointed. 

“Right,” She laughed softly. “Is there anything I can help you with, right now?” 

Aja smiled, rolling onto her back. “No, thank you.” Aja didn’t say anything anymore. She didn’t ask Farrah to leave. She didn’t ask Farrah to stay. Farrah wanted to stay, even though Aja was sick and would probably fall asleep soon. 

So, she stayed. She sat at the end of the bed, smiling at Aja, who looked at her. Then, she smiled. It was a warm smile. “I’m probably going to fall asleep.” 

“I’ll let myself out,” Farrah placed her hand on Aja’s leg. She’d much rather lay down beside her and hug her pain away, but Farrah didn’t know if that was something Aja would like. But still, her smile didn’t want to leave her face. Aja was in no better situation, grinning like a crazy person. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
